When Dana Calls
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: Dana has disapeared and it's causing Johnny to have some disturbing visions. (FIRST TDZ FIC)
1. No Dana

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are actually in The Dead Zone. I do own Alexa and Geanie. Feel free to borrow them but please notify me first.  
  
Authors Note: This story is set seven months after 'Dinner With Dana'. Johnny and Dana are in a relationship. Johnny and Walt are friends, Sarah and Dana are friends.  
  
There was a dead silence as Johnny reached Dana's apartment door. No noise to be heard. Dana's stereo wasn't even playing. Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. The moment the key touched the lock Johnny's visions went crazy.  
  
Dana dancing around in kitchen as she prepares dinner. The music continues as Dana falls to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Johnny quickly enters the apartment. A few bloodstains speckle the kitchen floor. "Dana!" Johnny calls out as he turns off the stove and places the burnt spaghetti in the sink, no answer. He moves through the apartment. On his way to Dana's room he picks up the phone and calls Walt. He starts touching things to try and get a clue as to where Dana was. But every vision that showed Dana being taken never showed the person who was taking her. "Walt it's Johnny."  
  
"Johnny? What's up?"  
  
"Dana's missing. I know the whole twenty four hour thing but I can see she's been hurt." Johnny leaned against the doorframe into the bedroom. Suddenly he saw something he hadn't seen for months since they first started dating.  
  
The doors started slamming. "Johnny!" Dana screamed through the darkness.   
  
"Johnny? Hello Johnny?" Johnny snapped back to reality.  
  
"She's scared Walt. You and I both know Dana never shows her real feelings. But she's scared."  
  
"Alright I'll be over there in a minute." Walt hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room. Sarah and Little Johnny sat there waiting for him to return to the table. "Was that Johnny?" Sarah asked as he kissed her on the head. "Yeah, I've got to go. Dana's gone missing. Johnny says he can sense her fear." Walt hugged Little Johnny and grabbed his coat as he walked out to the front door. "Walt!" Sarah called out before he got into his car.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Find her for him."  
  
"I will." He got into the car and drove away. 


	2. Who is Alex?

Ah, my head. Why can't I see anything? Where am I? Johnny, Help me please Johnny. What's that noise? Footsteps? I need a drink, and something to eat.  
  
"Awake are we Dana?" Dana's head moved around trying to work out where the sound voice was coming from. "What's that matter Dana? Everything black?" She knew her eyes where open, but still everything was dark. "Alex." Dana tried her best to make her voice sound normal but her speech was slurred from not talking. Alex crouched down next to Dana on the floor. "Bravo. You always were the smart one." Alex was pacing around Dana, she could tell. Stay calm, Johnny will find you. Come on Dana, it's what he does best right? "Why am I here Alex?" The footsteps stopped. It was as if Alex was shocked to realise she didn't know why she had been knocked out and kidnapped. "Simple, I'm sick of you always getting what you want Dana. It's time that I take what I want." Dana couldn't help a short outburst of laughter escaped her lips. "You think it's funny Dana? You think I'm joking. I'm not joking Dana, I'm not scared of daddy's little girl any more, because daddy isn't here to protect her any more." She's right, I'm done for. Johnny please help me! Dana didn't realise as she hung her head. "What's this? The great Dana, defeated?" Alex was silent for a moment. Too silent for Dana's liking. She decided to try one more time to get an answer out of Alex. "What do you want Alex?"  
  
"Darling Dana," Alex laughed as she opened the door, "I want your life!" 


	3. Nightmare

"Dana." Johnny half yelled as he awoke from his disturbed sleep. He rolled over in bed and draped his arm over Dana's pillow. "I need to find her." Johnny laid his head down on the pillow and was suddenly hit with a vision.  
  
"Johnny, I'm so sorry." Walt commented as he passed. Everyone was wearing black. Johnny turned to look at the open coffin. Dana's lifeless face just lay there. She didn't move at all."   
  
Tears slid down Johnny's cheeks. There were times where the Dead Zone really upset him. Dana meant more to him then Sarah ever did. He couldn't cope with losing his mom, Sarah and Dana. And he didn't have to as long as he could find a good enough clue. Then he would at least be that one step closer to finding Dana. 


	4. Poor little Dana

Alex walked back and fourth watching Dana like a hawk. As far as she knew Dana had no idea she was being watched. If nothing went wrong Dana would simply think that the glass was a mirror. At least she would when she could see again. Alex was only just starting to realise that the affects of the drug she had given Dana were being toyed with somehow. She needed to know exactly why Dana's eyesight was reacting the way it was, as well as her digestive system. For three days straight she had only eaten lunch and thrown up morning and night. She was looking a lot paler than usual and although Alex felt she had to call Dana's own doctor to find out what was wrong she knew she couldn't. By now everyone would have been put on alert in case they saw Dana. "So Dana, you're not going to eat, or drink except around lunchtime. What's wrong with you?" Alex whispered as if she thought Dana would hear her through the glass. She watched as Dana slowly got up from the bed and moved slowly to the bathroom. "Dana, could be dying Alex. She needs a full examination."  
  
"She's not leaving, until I get what I want." Alex couldn't hide the pity in her eyes as she watched Dana climb back into bed and collapse. "It's not like I ever wanted to kill my sister." She turned away from the glass sat down at her computer. "I guess we better get things rolling though." 


	5. Johnny's getting there

After three lonely nights in Dana's bed Johnny was almost giving up nothing he touched showed him anything of value to finding her. But he had to do something. As he walked to the kitchen he slid his hand along the shelf of the bookcase. His hand hit something and he was rushed into a vision,  
  
A ten-year-old Dana runs around in the front yard. "Come on Alex, try and catch me." Another young girl jumps out of a tree and runs after her. This child looks a lot like Dana except her eyes are very dark and her hair is more blonde than red. "Come on Alex, come on." Alex was trying her best to catch up with Dana. "You know you're the better runner Dana." As Johnny watched he heard Alex whisper "You do everything better than me, You're just perfect."   
  
Johnny looked at what he had touched. It was a photo he had never noticed before, but than again he didn't exactly go to Dana's to look at family photos. He looked at the photo carefully. Alex was sitting at the base of the tree and Dana was hanging upside down from one of the branches. He looked closely at Alex, he had seen her somewhere recently but didn't know where. Johnny shook it out of his mind and continued on his way to get some breakfast. It was a very slow morning. Nothing seemed real any more. Johnny couldn't keep his mind on anything but Dana's safety. The more he thought about the days and nights they spent together the more he found new things to touch and new visions to see. But nothing seemed to draw him closer to finding her. Whenever he tried to drown his sorrows he saw himself getting horribly drunk and doing something completely stupid which, even in his state of mind, did not appeal to him. "Dana, where are you?" At the precise moment Johnny uttered those words a black cat appeared at his feet and brushed it self against his legs. Johnny looked at it for a moment before picking it up and finding a new vision.  
  
The back alley to Dana's apartment block. The back door suddenly swings open to show the back of a woman. She's blonde, fairly tall and seems to be dragging something. Once she gets through the exit and the door slams shut it's more obvious what she is dragging. Dana. The blonde loads Dana into the back of a van. "Get lost you dumb cat." She throws an empty bottle.   
  
Johnny stood in silence for awhile starring at the cat until the phone rings. "Johnny." Johnny's eye's light up as he hears the voice on the other end. "Walt, I have a licence plate number. Can you do anything?" 


	6. Tears for Home

"I'm doomed. I'm going to slowly drift away to nothing and die." Dana whispered silently into her pillow. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms out over the sides of the single bed. Alex hadn't visited in a while, so in a way their were pros and cons to the whole 'being kidnapped' thing. The pro being that Alex hadn't visited the con of course being that she still couldn't see and had no idea what day it was. She had decided that she had been kidnapped years ago and Johnny had given up hope and therefore she was doomed to spend the rest of her life vomiting and dreaming of her old life with Johnny.  
  
"Dana, are you awake?" Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and Dana rolled away from her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to feel helpless as everything you had just drifted away."  
  
"Really, well last time I checked that's not exactly 'Hey, sis I love you.' Now is it?" Dana waited for an answer. "I didn't think so. Leave me alone." She pulled her legs up close to her chest and lay very still until she heard the soft click of the door closing as Alex left the room. "Didn't mean to 'my arse' Alexa Jane Bright." She sat up slowly and slid herself onto the floor. "Why did she take you Dana?" She whispered as she crawled into the corner of the room. "What did you ever do to deserve this treatment? And why can't you see?" As Dana curled up into the corner she let out a small laugh. "Look what she'd reduced you to, you're talking to yourself." Tears slid down her cheeks. "I just want to go home, why can't I go home?" She hid her face in her hands and let all her tears fall until she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
